The Dead Garden
by Nathy Quagliato
Summary: “Entendo. Talvez não era pra ficarmos juntos agora, quem sabe em outro momento, não é?” E Takanori quis enfiar uma faca em seu peito por ter conseguido digitar apenas isso quando, na verdade, estava destruído.


"Desculpe, chibi... Mas eu acho melhor nos afastarmos."

Takanori sentiu os olhos começarem a marejar ao terminar de ler a frase na tela de seu computador. Seu peito doeu e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi deitar os braços sobre o espaço disponível na mesa e afundar sua cabeça entre eles, as lágrimas correndo livres por sua face. Levantou os olhos o suficiente para continuar a ler as linhas que apareciam aos poucos.

"Nós só vamos nos machucar, eu vou te fazer muito mal... Vai ser melhor assim."

-Me fazer mal...? – o pequeno balbuciou entre soluços, sua mente recusando-se a acreditar no que lia – Como você poderia me fazer mal se eu me sinto tão bem com você?

Limpou as lágrimas dos olhos, os dedos ligeiramente trêmulos começando a digitar.

-Se eu me sinto tão bem como eu nunca estive antes...Se eu nunca senti algo assim por alguém...

Entretanto, ignorando as palavras que murmurava, os dedos do loiro digitaram outra mensagem:

"Entendo. Talvez não era pra ficarmos juntos agora, quem sabe em outro momento, não é?"

E Takanori quis enfiar uma faca em seu peito por ter conseguido digitar apenas isso quando, na verdade, estava destruído.

Trocaram mais algumas frases amigáveis e logo se despediram, o pequeno desligando o computador.

Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que vieram logo após, debruçando-se novamente e chorando mais e mais, os momentos que passara com Reita em sua cabeça, como em um filme.

Como o momento em que havia visto-o pela primeira vez, na galeria de artes, e que começara a segui-lo discretamente com o olhar, admirando-o como o excelente pintor que o mais alto era.

Takanori tinha apenas quinze anos e Reita, apelido para Suzuki Akira, contava com seus vinte e quatro anos.

Meses apenas observando-o até que soubera que haveria uma exposição e Reita iria expor alguns quadros. Até então, não sentia nada pelo colega de profissão além de admiração e achou que seria interessante e divertido ir a tal exposição.

E houve outras exposições após essa, todas contando com a presença do pequeno, sempre analisando os quadros surrealistas do mais velho.

Até aquela exposição.

_-Seus quadros são tão íntimos, há tanto sentimento neles. Um dia irei te superar, irá ver – comentou o menor de maneira descontraída, fazendo o outro rir levemente._

_-Oras, e por que não? Vai sim. Aliás, gostaria de praticar um pouco comigo? Assim, poderá exibir algum quadro na próxima vez, também._

_-Praticar contigo?_

_-Eu vi seus quadros, você tem talento, posso te dar algumas dicas para aprimora-los._

Takanori aceitara o convite de maneira animada e inocente, jamais desejando algo mais do que simplesmente melhorar suas pinturas.

Mas então, começara.

A vontade de ouvir elogios de seu instrutor, a forma como ele se concentrava em seus próprios desenhos, o próprio jeito de ser do pintor...

E no último encontro que tiveram antes da exposição, Takanori planejava prensa-lo contra a parede de sua casa e exigir seus lábios em um beijo. Um plano nunca posto em prática, obviamente, o que fizera com que o pequeno fosse embora da casa do mais velho absolutamente frustrado com sua falta de reação.

Até aquele dia.

O dia em que resolvera ouvir Uruha e fugir de casa à noite para beber à véspera de seu décimo sexto, voltando às 5 da manhã para casa. Não estava caindo de bêbado, mas estava alegre o suficiente para pensar que haveria alguém na internet aquele horário.

E, para sua surpresa, logo Reita aparecera.

Ambos embriagados, insinuações surgindo e o pequeno fora dormir após aceitar o convite de ir à casa do maior novamente dali algumas horas, com outras motivações.

_-Veio mesmo, hein?_

_-Achou que não? Disse para nunca duvidar de mim, lembra?_

_Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, Takanori aproximou-se e enlaçou o pescoço do mais alto em um abraço, sentindo as mãos dele em sua cintura._

_-Hmmmm, há quanto tempo eu queria te abraçar assim, Taka._

_-Mesmo, é?_

E então, o beijo. Ali, na porta da casa dele, à vista para qualquer um ver. Um beijo até mesmo casto, mas que fizera o coração do menor acelerar, sua mente duvidando a acreditar que estava ali, nos braços de Reita.

E mesmo quando fora embora, ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, o sabor do chiclete de menta do mais alto ainda presente em sua boca.

Sabor esse que fizera questão de manter, comprando vários chicletes iguais e apreciando o sabor enquanto se lembrava dos momentos que passara aquela manhã.

Alguns encontros mais, uma pequena desavença logo resolvida, mais algumas saídas...E Takanori sentia-se em seu paraíso particular. A vontade de estar com Reita a todo momento lhe era enorme, mas tentava se controlar o maior tempo possível.

Afinal, não eram namorados. E por isso, Takanori não achava certo lhe encher de mensagens no celular ou de e-mails.

Morria de medo que Reita lhe achasse pegajoso demais e resolvesse acabar com o que tinham.

Até que recebera aquela mensagem no celular:

"Hoje foi perfeito. É incrível como quanto mais eu te tenho, mais eu te quero. Beijos, lindo, boa noite."

Seu coração disparara e quis se chutar por não ter créditos no celular para poder responder a mensagem.

No dia seguinte, correu colocar créditos para poder mandar a mensagem que tanto queria há tempos, agora se sentindo confortável para tal. Digitava no celular quando entrou na internet e recebera aquela mensagem de Reita pelo MSN.

"Precisamos conversar."

Imediatamente deixou o celular de canto, concentrando-se na janela à sua frente. E não demorou para que lesse a frase que lhe deixaria em prantos.

Agora, estava ali. Chorando, lembrando-se de tudo, maldizendo-se por cada maldito erro que cometera e apenas então percebia.

Deveria ter dado um jeito de recebe-lo em sua casa apesar de saber que seus pais jamais permitiriam que eles ficassem sozinhos. Deveria ter mandado as tais mensagens e e-mails. Deveria ter respondido algo diferente quando ouvia "tenho receio pela diferença de idade". Deveria ter agido diferente quando ele tocava no assunto de sua mudança de cidade iminente por causa do trabalho.

Mas...Takanori tinha tanto receio. O medo de que Reita fosse pensar que ele era apenas um adolescente meloso. O receio por não saber como agir com ele em público, visto que na única vez em que saíram – e acompanhados de amigos – ele não demonstrara fazer questão alguma de ficar perto do menor. O fato do maior sempre dizer "acabei de sair de um relacionamento, não me sinto pronto para algo sério, ainda".

Entretanto, Taka sabia que estava perdido e à beira de se apaixonar realmente por Reita quando o viu na galeria...E quis morrer por não poder toca-lo como desejava.

-Taka! Te achei!

O loiro virou-se, encontrando Yuu lhe encarando com um sorriso.

-Achei que não vinha mais.

-E perder uma exposição de Suzuki Akira? Está louco? Falando nisso, onde ele está?

-Hmm, acho que o vi perto do balcão. Vamos lá, cumprimenta-lo?

-Claro!

Takanori e Yuu começaram a andar até o tal balcão, a mente do menor à mil, o desejo de ver Akira ainda presente.

Mais de dois meses havia passado desde que romperam. Fora um deslize e por causa de um pouco de insistência do menor que havia conseguido um último encontro algum tempo após terminarem, não haviam mais se tocado.

Embora o pequeno jurasse que em suas conversas havia pequenos indícios que o maior ainda sentia algo por si e estava disposto a conversar sobre isso com Reita após a exposição.

Entretanto, seu peito falhou uma batida ao vê-lo no balcão próximo demais de outro rapaz.

Próximo demais de Kai.

Takanori e Yuu cumprimentaram ambos e trocaram algumas palavras antes que o pintor e seu acompanhante se retirassem.

-Taka...Você sabe que isso significa que eles...

-Sei! – respondeu de maneira rápida, não querendo ouvir o amigo. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras disponíveis no lugar, pedindo uma cerveja ao bar-man.

-Eu não acredito nisso...O Kai?

-É...Sabe de uma coisa, Yuu?

-O que?

O menor olhou para o amigo, um sorriso triste bailando em seus lábios enquanto abria a latinha de cerveja que lhe fora entregue.

-Eu estou definitivamente fodido, agora – murmurou enquanto bebia o conteúdo da lata em poucos goles.

E então, mais algum tempo passou. Takanori afundou-se em uma depressão por algum tempo, desejos obscuros rondando sua mente cada vez mais. Apenas o pequeno sabia o desejo que sentia de estar com o maior, de sentir suas mãos firmes novamente, seu olhar carinhoso e seu sorriso direcionados à si.

Invejava Kai profundamente.

Não falava mais com Reita. Nem pessoalmente, nem por internet. Precisava se afastar dele, precisava esquece-lo, precisava não ter mais pensamentos depressivos por não estar com ele.

E sentiu-se realmente aliviado por ter conseguido diminuir seus sentimentos por ele antes de saber que Reita e Kai estavam namorando.

Namorando. O que ele sempre quis. Ser o namorado de Reita.

Takanori suspirou alto, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos, a lata de refrigerante gelando seus dedos enquanto observava a noite de Tokyo da sacada de seu apartamento.

Preferiria que fosse cerveja.

Riu baixinho ao se lembrar que há poucos meses odiava aquele suco de cevada amargo, mas que decidira ouvir Akira e ir experimentando aos poucos.

Tamborilou com os dedos na sacada, o líquido doce lhe descendo a garganta.

Agora, quase três meses depois que havia tentado algo com Reita pela primeira vez, sentia-se melhor. Já não pensava no pintor diariamente como fazia nos dois primeiros meses, por exemplo.

Invejava Kai? Com certeza. Preferiria perder a visão à vê-los juntos? ...Possivelmente.

Mas algo lhe dizia que esse sentimento nunca iria passar por completo. Então, melhor do que nada.

Riu sem humor, observando a direção onde ficava a casa de Reita e onde ele possivelmente estaria agora.

Com Kai.

Suspirou, relaxando contra a grade de proteção, uma música que não se lembrava a autoria vindo-lhe à cabeça:

_This is my garden  
All gardens here are like this  
So dry, so lifeless  
One day I'll find a new garden  
These fragments, used to be my mirror  
All these mirrors, reflect the same thing_

_The false image of a being  
The dead image of a dry leaf_

_They're here  
They wonder about here  
Crucified in the garden of death  
Eternally imprisoned in this garden_

_The garden of hate  
The garden of tears  
The dead garden…_


End file.
